Love is a wonderful thing
by marvinanaconda96
Summary: Kelly has just made her biggest mistake. Maybe it was doing something to make Kane come after her. Maybe it was lying about The Miz. Or maybe it was trying to protect Randy Orton to begin with. All she knows is she has a tough battle to fight and may earn the attention of the viper once more. Then there's the fact she may not know her best friends as much as she thought.
1. Chapter 1

**Love is a wonderful thing- Based on the WWE storyline in 2008. I do not own WWE or any of the characters portrayed by the wrestlers. Hope you enjoy!**

When Kelly Kelly was presenting a Slammy award with Kane she didn't think much of it. Of course, Kane was intimidating and scary. Anyone could tell you that. But this was an awards show after all. She was excited to get to dress up and present a Slammy. After all, Kane could have declined if he didn't want to do it. So she wasn't really nervous. Kane didn't understand what love was all about. Rightfully so after all he'd been through. She had said, "love is a wonderful thing".

It was true and Kane needed to know that. They were in front of the WWE audience as well. She was slightly nervous but really just tried to play it off. She would never have thought those four words and one letter would get her in so much trouble. That next week she and Melina were having a tag team match against Beth Phoenix and Jillian Hall. She didn't like them but they were good competition. She also wouldn't mind getting the chance to slap Beth's boyfriend Santino.

Tagging with Melina was always fun as well. So that night after a hard fought victory they won the match. The ref had raised Kelly's hand. But she should have known they would jump her after the match. That was her fault for not paying attention. She would be saved but not by someone she wanted. When she heard the familiar boom of Kane's music she couldn't place it at first. Still too out of it from Beth and Jillian's attack. She had noticed they both looked shocked and afraid.

By the time she finally realized the big red monster was in the ring with her it was too late. She had laid there recovering to long. Santino had perhaps pulled Beth and Jillian out of the ring. Kelly thought he might go for them. She could hear Santino telling him they didn't want trouble. She had expected him to continue staring down at them giving her the chance to get up and leave. She hadn't expected him to appear above her. It now suddenly was clear how terrifying he could be.

He was terrifying and she had helplessly scooted back. Too frightened to do anything else. But he kept looking at her with that angry expression. The farther she went back he kept stalking her. Walking up so close she thought he might step on her. She had scooted into the rope almost as if in a trance. Had he had her in some form of trance? He reached out his hand to her and she had looked. Whether he was trying to help her up or take her somewhere she didn't know. She had scooted out of the ring.

Hoping to escape but terrifyingly he had come right after her. The farther she walked backward he seemed to be able to catch up with her. How fast was he? She ran backstage and nervously kept going. She didn't know where to go so she kept moving. Jamie Noble asked if she was okay and she just said yeah. Not knowing what to do next she stepped behind a wall hoping he wouldn't see her. It was stupid but what else could she do? Let him keep coming after her? She heard him push Jamie into the wall or do something.

She looked up as he was staring at her. He told her they needed to talk. She hadn't wanted to talk to him but knew she didn't have a choice. Maybe if she talked and understood what he wanted he would leave her alone. He took her in a small room of his and she instantly wanted to leave. He told her to sit down and she thought of running right then. But with the door shut she thought it was best to do as he said. He told her she had said love is a wonderful thing. And said she was trying to tell him something. "No, we were presenting an award". She'd said and it was true.

There was no ulterior motive to her words. He told her she felt something and accused her of trying to hurt him. Of course, she wasn't but Kane didn't listen to normal reasoning. He asked if there was someone else and she shook her head yes. Perhaps on instinct, as she wanted there to be a good reason for not wanting to be with him. Maybe that was something he could understand. Then he wanted to know who it was. No, she couldn't tell him. She had done it on instinct but there was someone else. She and Randy Orton had a connection in the hotel room.

She had seen how he and his Legacy members acted. She hadn't really liked that but Randy was undeniably attractive. She found his dangerous, crazy personality to be oddly sexy. Interestingly enough that was kind of how Kane acted. But there were differences. Randy had been interested in her that night at the bar. Neither drank that much so it was really shocking. He had checked her out a few times in the past. But then that was just Randy. He checked them all out without remorse.

That night he wanted her. One thing led to another and they made love. It was better than anything she'd ever had before. He made her feel beautiful and amazing. She tried hard to ensure he felt as much pleasure as she had. He had told her as much and promised to call her before leaving. They weren't dating but she had been optimistic about the future. Randy could handle himself. But there was no way she was going to tell Kane about him. He really could hurt Randy.

Kane had demanded an answer and refused to let her leave unless she said someone's name. Irresponsibly in that moment all she thought about was protecting Randy. So she'd said the Miz's name. They had dated back in ECW but that had ended badly and they no doubt had their issues. That hadn't stopped and she couldn't stand him or his tag team partner John Morrison. Kane had decided to let her go. It was obvious in that moment he was going for Miz. "Please just don't hurt him". She'd pleaded just before he left. Kane hadn't known it but her words had a double meaning.

She didn't like the Miz and thought he was a complete jerk. But she wouldn't wish harm upon him. Especially not by Kane. She realized she may have made a mistake there. She also was begging that he not hurt Randy. What if he found out and went after him? Kane had laughed darkly and stated. "Like you said love is a wonderful thing". Before shutting the door and leaving her. She cried in how close to danger she had just been. As well as the fact something might happen to Miz because of her. Something could still happen to Randy.

After that, she'd wanted to leave. Her friends Mickie James and Candice Michelle had asked if she was okay. She knew they cared but they were shocked they didn't know about the Miz. She was frustrated as how could they even think that? She and Miz hadn't been together in a long time. She just had to get away from it all and away from Kane. She'd left the building and escaped to her hotel when she saw it. She shouldn't have even continued watching. The Miz and Jim were wrestling Cm Punk and Kofi Kingston. King of the Ring winner William Regal observed from the ramp with his girlfriend Layla.

Kelly gasped as Kane's music hit. Oh no, he couldn't be. He turned and acted as though he was going to step toward William. She could tell William was a little mixture of confused and scared. But he was too arrogant to openly show it. Layla looked completely shocked and scared behind him as she gripped his championship. Miz and Jim had one the match but right now no one was happy. They and Punk looked shocked as Kofi recovered on the mat. As Kane entered the ring Kelly hoped maybe it was for a completely different reason. He seemed like he was going for Punk then kicked Jim out of the way and destroyed the Miz. She was ashamed as everyone knew.

She was glad Kofi and Punk got out of there safely. She was casual friends with them and they were always very nice. She felt sorry for Jim and especially Miz. She had anxiety thinking how angry they must be at her. For once the jerks were right to be angry with her. Things got worse afterward. Kane figured out she had lied but didn't know the truth. Stephanie McMahon had forced him to apologize to her out in the middle of the ring. She didn't know how Stephanie was brave enough to do that. She'd rather have just accepted his apology without having to go to the ring with him.

Stephanie had insisted and Kelly feared Kane might attack her. He was in an even worse mood afterward and warned her someday she would "regret not telling him the truth". She hoped he didn't mean that in a threatening way. She had been too terrified to be in the ring with him and wanted to get away. Then after she'd agreed to do a mixed tag match with her good friend John Cena, Miz and Morrison informed her that her motel was ransacked and everything was stolen.

It couldn't be proved but she was sure they were behind it somehow. So she hadn't taken part in the match. Then the worst of all happened. She talked with Randy after he hadn't returned any of her calls. It was obvious he was avoiding her. She'd really liked him and he had told her the same thing. And then he told her she was basically nothing and the night meant nothing. She was pathetic and he didn't need her as a distraction. She was pathetic and heartbroken. She just didn't know it would get so much worse.

Mickie and Candice were trying to comfort her. They truly were good friends. She kept hearing Randy's words. She didn't want to see him ever again. Just like she didn't want to say Jim and Miz. Just like she didn't want to see Kane. Unfortunately, she wasn't going to get her wish. She was going to be seeing them all a lot more. Kelly knew she had something to prove in WWE. Being a young blonde woman it would be a battle to be taken seriously. She was about to begin a battle she never expected to fight.


	2. Chapter 2

Kelly jumped up suddenly with a loud squeal. "Kelly what's wrong"? Mickie asked as she quickly turned on the light. Kelly looked around the hotel room. Kane wasn't there it was just a nightmare. She wished she had decided to room by herself as she felt disturbing Mickie. "Sorry, it was just a nightmare". "Are you okay now"? "Yeah, I'm fine". Mickie came over to sit by her bed. "Hey, he is a scary guy. It's perfectly understandable to be having nightmares about him"." Yeah, I wish I wasn't".

Mickie put a hand on her shoulder comfortingly. "It's okay now Mickie lets go back to sleep". Mickie nodded and told her goodnight before turning out the light and heading back to her own bed. Kelly pulled the covers under her chin and turned towards the wall. She needed to get over this fear of Kane. Stephanie had assured her he wouldn't be bothering her anymore. That didn't stop him from haunting her in her dreams. As scary as that was at least he wasn't visiting her in real life.

At some point, she fell asleep because the alarm on her phone woke her the next morning. She let Mickie take her shower first while she packed some of her stuff. After Mickie was done she took her own shower. Then they headed down to meet Candice and Melina for breakfast in the hotel lobby. Kelly for some reason was craving a blueberry muffin and a cup of coffee. Usually, she ate healthier but after the night she had she felt she deserved this. Melina and Candice were already sitting at a table so they slipped in on the other side. Candice began talking about some shampoo scent as she scooted the food around in her plate.

Mickie contributed while Kelly just focused on eating her muffin. It really was good. "Ugh". Melina said suddenly. She was looking at her cell phone with a disgusted look on her face. "What's wrong"? Candice asked. "It's Jim texting me again". Jim Morrison was Melina's long term boyfriend who had recently broken up with her. In Kelly's opinion, she was all the better off for it. Either way the sound of his name made her think of Miz. Actually, she didn't want to think of either of them right now.

"What does he want now"? Candice asked taking a bite of egg. "He's still complaining about me seeing Dave. I mean I get it maybe it was a screwy thing to do but I apologized. I'm dealing with it enough. I don't why he still brings it up. It's not like he was the perfect boyfriend anyway. He probably cheated too". "I don't know why you deal with that jerk". Mickie said chewing her food. "Whatever you did in the past is the past. You apologized and you moved on. Including moved on from him".

"I agree you deserve better than him". Kelly said smiling. "Thanks, guys. I know it seems like it should be easy to get over him. But he was my first love really. Maybe my only love. Batista was so attractive though and he was interested in me. I regret it since nothing came of it". "You live and you learn". Mickie said smiling. "This is why I won't date in the business". Candice said. "Good idea". Kelly said thinking of someone in particular. "Oh no Kelly don't look". Mickie said cringing. Of course, Kelly had to look and regretted as soon as she did it.

Randy Orton, as well as Ted Dibiase and Cody Rhodes, came walking by. "The Viper and his legacy". Melina said drawing it out as she spoke. Kelly wasn't even aware they were staying at that hotel. Thankfully they headed right outside apparently leaving. "Least he didn't come over here". Candice offered. "Speaking of jerk's he's one too". Mickie said smiling at Kelly. "Yeah you're right," she said grinning back. They had a show in Los Angeles so they didn't have to ride far to the arena.

Kelly wanted to treat herself to something that made her happy. Shopping. The four of them shopped until it was time to go to the arena. Kelly was a little bummed she didn't have a match tonight. All the other girls were in a six-man tag tonight with Beth, Jillian, and Layla. At the same time it was probably for the best she wasn't wrestling. She probably didn't have the emotional state for it anyway. She wished the girls good luck on their match and headed back to the locker room.

Hoping on the way she might find someone to talk too. She ended up finding someone she didn't want to see. Actually to someones. "Well look coming here". Ted said smirking. "That's exactly what I needed to see today". Kelly glared knowing he was talking about her. Neither Ted nor Cody made any move to act like they weren't looking at her. In fact, they were obviously checking her out. "Hey, Kel you want to hang out with us"? Cody asked with a smirk. She ignored him.

"Don't feel bad Cody. She's probably not that good. According to Randy, she wasn't. He would know since he had her". "Watch your mouth". She said not knowing why she reacted or acted like she was their mother or something. "What's going on here"? Kelly froze recognizing that one of a kind voice. Not a voice she wanted to hear either way. "Nothing Randy were just talking to Kelly". She looked up as Randy was staring right at her. "They giving you trouble"? Don't act like you care she wanted to say. But she didn't. In fact, she couldn't bring herself to say anything to him.

"Well, Kelly I don't expect you to tell me that. Actually, I don't expect you to tell me anything at all. But here's the truth. No man is ever bothering you. Because you love all that male attention. Not just me. Everyone in the locker room. At least ten people not including me". He glared at her and she couldn't help but feel so hurt by his words. She felt tears threatening to fall and walked off before anyone could see them. Randy watched her leave beside him for only a second before losing interest.

Ted and Cody, however, had a ton of fun watching her leave. "Stop staring at her we have a match to go over. Besides if you asked her I'm sure she'd pleasure you". "I sure wish she would". Ted commented. Randy rolled his eyes. "Like I said focus". They didn't need to be wasting their time thinking about Kelly when they should be focusing on this match. Besides, there were more women out there. Including several more good looking divas in the locker room. They could probably have their pick.

Kelly had tears running down her face and she walked carefully to ensure no one saw her crying. But someone did. Kane couldn't help but be a little happy to see her in pain. Those tears made him happy but he also wanted to destroy who made her unhappy. Could it be that mystery man of hers? It wasn't as though he felt pity for her though. Quite the opposite as he intended to make her suffer.

"Oh looks like someone's upset". Kelly cursed under her breath. Why-why-why? Them of all people right now. "Poor Kelly Kelly". Morrison said smirking. "Maybe she feels bad for what she did. Or she realizes now she won't have a chance to get back with me now. I would cry too if I was a woman". "True but I think she has a lot to cry about lately". "She probably does nothing but cry right Kelly"? She refused to even turn around and continued in the opposite direction. "Well, I guess she doesn't want to talk to us". "Her loss". She heard their laughter even as far away as she was.

She didn't need to let them get to her. Really it wasn't them. They hadn't upset her only added to it. She didn't know who the biggest jerks were. Miz and Morrison, Cody and Ted, or Randy? She was leaning toward Randy. She had actually dated Miz. Randy had just been a fling. Such a nonchalant way to think about it. Though it oddly gave her some satisfaction. Randy wanted to play himself up big. Yet he had only been a fling. Nor just to her but lots of women. What had she even been thinking? Someone like him. That was never going to work. She should have known a relationship with him wasn't possible. He was cruel anyway. Including to her for no reason.

Why would she expect anything different? Perhaps Candice was right. Dating in the company was just asking for drama. Candice mostly avoided it dating her surgeon boyfriend. Come to think of it, she was mostly happy. Mickie would have problems with her boyfriend Kenny every now and then. Melina was always having problems with Jim. She needed to stand back and think about her choices. Regardless she wouldn't be having one night stands anymore. She learned her lesson about that already.


	3. Chapter 3

"Kelly we already established their jerks. Don't let them get to you". "I know I shouldn't. It just does. It's not just that either". "What do you mean"? Mickie asked. Kelly, Mickie, Candice, and Melina were all rooming together tonight. They certainly could have afforded separate rooms. But there was just something special about rooming together two to a bed like some middle school sleepover. Candice was in the shower while Mickie sat crossed legged on the other bed. Kelly was also cross-legged and frowned before continuing to speak. "This sounds crazy and I know it is.

But I have this bad feeling". "That's not crazy after everything you have been through lately. And don't let those jerks bother you. It's obvious that's what they are. Whether it's Randy, Legacy, Miz or Morrison. The four of us are just going to have to stay far away from them and not concern ourselves. In fact, that's where Melina was going tonight". "Where was she going? I didn't ever hear where she was going"? "Oh, she was going to talk to Jim. They had been arguing again but she went to tell him it was over". Kelly mulled that over as they sat there in silence. There was such a calm just before they were due to go to bed. Their day would begin early tomorrow.

"Good for her. I think that's the right thing for her to do. After all, he's put her through. No, she wasn't perfect when she was with Batista. But surely he would have to wonder what he wasn't doing for her that someone else could". "I agree". Mickie said. Seconds later they door opened and Melina huffed throwing off her coat. "So how did it go"? Mickie asked. Candice opened the bathroom door allowing her wet hair to air dry. "About as good as I would expect. He called me every name in the book and then some. Thus letting me know I did make the right decision breaking up with him". "Now you can move on and date if you want. Or go solo for a while.

You deserve it". Candice said as she smiled and took a seat beside Kelly. Kelly was pleased the conversation was now about someone other than herself. "Thanks. Anyway, I just want to forget about it and sleep it off. I will feel so much better in the morning". They all agreed and chatted casually for a few minutes before bed. Kelly pulled the covers up as Melina got into bed beside her. They had all realized it might seem strange for grown women to be sleeping together. But they were just fine with that.

…

"She really is hot". Cody sighed. "Ted if you really have the hots for Kelly Kelly then make your move but I just don't think she's interested. Even if she was Randy saw her first". "I don't want a relationship with her. I just want to have her for one night. Not only her either. Her friends are all pretty hot". "Yeah, they are". "Anyway, Randy clearly is finished with her like he is every other woman". "Yeah, but we don't want to piss off Randy. He might have some claim over her or something". "The way he treats her I doubt it. He was smooth and told her what she wanted to hear.

I think I could do that too. Plus I don't mind sleeping together all the time. I would gladly take someone like her every night". "Yeah who wouldn't"? "Yeah who wouldn't"? Randy said coming into their private locker room. "Just charm her and she will be eating out of the palm of your hand. That's how it went with us. Just better make sure she likes you. Right now it would seem she doesn't. By the way your right I am finished with her. However, if I did have a "claim" on her I wouldn't let anyone touch her. Now can you get your mind off Kelly Kelly and focus on the match"?

….

Kelly hung out with some of the divas as they watched the matches for tonight. Randy was ringside as Legacy took on d generation x. Kelly really hoped they would lose. She rolled her eyes as some of the other girls commented on how attractive they were. She tried to focus on the match but her eyes kept going to Randy. She should hate him but he was attractive. She couldn't stop thinking about that night they had. It was stupid of her to ever think it meant anything to him. She stood up not even wanting to watch the match anymore.

She headed to grab a bottle of water from catering. She kept her eyes downcast as she walked. Feeling ashamed though she had no reason to be. She knew what people said about her. Maybe that was why. She bumped into a hard chest. "Sor"…She paused when she was face to face with Randy Orton. Made since his chest was hard now. Idiot, she told her own thoughts. "Sorry". She managed to finish. "Watch where you're going". He said rudely and stalked past her. She stood for a moment letting her rage build up. She was sick of never saying anything back. "You watch it asshole".

Her mouth dropped open realizing what she'd done. Randy paused and turned to walk back to her. "What was that? You have something to say to me, Kelly"? She looked into his menacing eyes and then looked to his chest instead. She should say something. Tell him exactly what she thought. Her heart beat wildly and her stomach churned. She just couldn't bring herself to do it. "Umm," She began and mentally cursed herself. "Spit it out, Kelly". "Nothing". She said still refusing to look at him. "That's what I thought". She felt tears coming just because she allowed him to speak to her that way. She hated it. She finally looked up as he was walking. "You know you had no problem talking to me that night".

Did that mean he wanted her to talk to him? He shot her a smirk walking off. No of course not. She nearly turned around forgetting where she was going. Randy smirked as he continued to walk. He loved having an effect on women. Even despite what he'd said to her he could tell she still wanted him. And what woman didn't want him? Kane watched the scene with interest. He would have to treat carefully to get what he wanted. He still couldn't be for sure. But it appeared Randy could be this man Kelly had talked about.

If so it appeared he had just used her. Which both angered Kane and amused him. Angered him because this was why Kelly refused him. And because someone as disgraceful as Orton had hurt her and could get her. Randy really was like a viper. So he had no problem destroying him. He just dislikes him more than Miz. He was pleased that Kelly was getting a taste of her own medicine. He intended to punish the blonde diva much more. He would have to tread carefully. Otherwise, Stephanie would continue to be a thorn in his side. Lucky for Kane he was good at that.

…..

Kelly took a healthy sip from her water bottle as she returned to her seat with the other divas. She was surprised no one had taken it. "Hello, ladies". They turned as Ted and Cody approached them. Some of the girls seemed interested in congratulating them on their match. Kelly was not one of them. It wasn't as if they weren't talented and good looking. It was simply they were different from Randy who didn't brag. He was arrogant but didn't care about bragging to the divas. He just liked to sleep with them. Like he'd slept with her. And she couldn't stop thinking about it.

She wasn't a teenager she was in her twenties. So she needed to stop acting like some love struck teen girl. It wasn't love anyway. He was undeniably attractive and seemed interested. She had dated in the business before and it hadn't worked out. So she shouldn't have expected things to go well or believe his lies. She grew tired and disgusted and got up to leave the scene. She smiled at Jamie Noble before continuing to walk. The halls were rather empty and she was enjoying that fact. A good walk through the corridors might be just what she needed. "Hello Kelly". She froze as she heard Kane's voice.

He wasn't in front of her or behind her. She looked around quickly through the halls but so no one. Was she really going insane? "Kelly". She jumped as she heard Kane's voice behind her. She turned quickly to see him looking at her. Right now she wished she was just going crazy. But she wasn't imagining things now. "Missed me"? Kelly felt her mouth go dry and she was unable to speak.

 **Thank you guys for your interest in this story! Hope your enjoying. I may end up making future chapters longer. But I like to start out with short chapters. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Kane". She whispered. She then backed up to run away. "Kelly don't tell me you're going to run away again. Do you want me to just come after you again"? Kelly thought that would be even scarier so she stayed put. "What do you want"? "Do I have to want something to talk to you, Kelly? I just wanted to see you. Is that a crime"? "After everything"…" It's okay Kelly I forgive you. I know you were just nervous". "Stephanie said"... "I KNOW WHAT STEPHANIE SAID". He screamed it and she shrank back in fear. At her response, he began chuckling softly first then louder.

"Why do you make me yell at you"? "We don't need to do this. If anyone saw us you could get in trouble". "So you do care about me, Kelly". "Of course". She answered. Not knowing whether her response was a good thing or not. "I knew you did. Why did you lie to me"? "I don't know what you're talking about". She said then winced at her own stupidity. "Why did you tell me it was Miz"? "I was scared to get in trouble. I didn't want the real person to be angry". "Randy Orton". Kelly froze. How had he known? Even now she felt fear for Randy. She shouldn't be worried about protecting him.

"So it was him. The one you begged me not to hurt. Even at the cost of having Miz and Morrison on your back all the time". "Kane I was afraid for him to be angry". "You have a crush on him. The two of you may have been together". "No". "You're saying you weren't". "No Randy means nothing to me. We aren't together nothing like that. I'm just not ready for a relationship right now". She hoped her answer would satisfy him. He was now looking at her with a solemn face. "Very well then I will wait. But a warning to you". He said stepping menacingly up to her.

"You lie to me this time and it won't is good for you. Don't test me. Others have found that out the hard way. Don't be one of those people". Kelly nodded and he smirked. He reached down to kiss her cheek before turning away. Kelly didn't even have time to think about what she'd told him. She was just glad she was safe and he was gone. She stood silently watching where he'd left. Catching her breath as she tried to calm down. "Kelly"! She jumped and turned around as she saw Mickie and Candice approaching her. "Sorry, are you okay? You got up and left when Ted and Cody came up. I assumed it had something to do with them so we came to find you".

Kelly was too exhausted to explain what just happened. That and she didn't want to worry them. "Yeah, I just got away from them so I could take a walk. I'm fine now though". "You sure"? Candice asked. "Yeah, anywhere where's Melina"? She asked trying to change the subject. "She's in the trainer's room. She thinks she hurt her ankle during her match. By the way, since the stagehand was busy he asked me to tell you about your match tomorrow on Smackdown". "I actually have a match wow". "Yeah well, it's against Beth". "Yeah, I've been waiting to get my hands on her for a while now".

"True but Beth really is a hard opponent. Not that I don't love a challenge but still". Candice said rolling her eyes. "Okay, guys it was just a little spring. Which makes me wonder why you would make me come out all the way here to find you. What are you guys doing out here anyway"? "Came to find Kelly. And you didn't have to come all the way out here. You could've texted us to meet you at the locker room". "Yeah but then I wouldn't get to test my ankle". "Test your ankle? To see if it's working right"? "I wanted to see if I could walk on it, Candice. As you can see I can.

Why in the world were you out here Kelly"? "Trying to get away from Cody and Ted". "Were they bothering you again"? "Not really just bragging to the divas like normal. I just didn't feel like seeing them". "Sounds like me with Jim. Anyway, I'm dying to just sit down somewhere". Mickie suggested they head back to the locker room and they did with a slightly limping Melina. She sighed once she finally got off her foot. She chatted with Mickie and Candice about matches.

Kelly just had too much in her mind to think right now. She didn't feel like sitting in the locker room talking like the others wanted to do. It was as if the very room was constricting her thoughts. She needed an excuse to get out. She wondered if her actions were being weird to her friends. That would be the second time she had run off tonight. Thinking quickly she stood up. "Be right back. I'm going to get a bottle of water from catering". "Another one? You have one right here". Candice said gesturing to the half drunken bottle near her bag. "It's hot I want a fresh one".

"Oh okay". Candice said as Kelly made her way out the door. "Do you notice anything weird with her"? "Come to think of it yeah". Melina agreed as she looked at Candice. "I don't know she's probably still thinking about the whole Kane and Randy thing. Then with seeing Cody and Ted tonight". Mickie suggested. "Yeah maybe. But we all know Kelly. She doesn't usually let things get to her". "She did really like Randy though". "Of course she did he's hot". "Come on Melina". Mickie said laughing. "What? I'm just saying. Hey, I'm not looking to go down that road again. Not after Jim".

….

Kelly had to be the most unlucky person in the world. She just took a walk and was going to run into them again for the second time tonight. They had already seen her as well. She could go the other way like she had been doing. But she was tired of doing that. She got a sudden burst of bravery and decided to use it while she could. She slowly walked up to the three men. Cody and Ted looked amused but Randy was largely uninterested in her presence. "What can we do for you, Kelly"? Cody asked. "I would like to speak to Randy alone". They looked even more amused.

She looked to Randy who now was completely focused on her. "Okay, whatever you say". Ted said as if it was a horrible idea. Which it probably was. "What do you want Kelly"? Randy's almost nasty tone frightened her. He wasn't loud or particularly rude. But the tone he spoke it made it clear he was annoyed by her presence. She wouldn't lose her cool here. Her mind ran trying to come up with something to say. "Well"? He said his tone now impatient. "Kane knows it was you". She blurted out suddenly. Since it was true she didn't feel as bad it just came out. A reaction flashed across his eyes for only a moment before he returned to his stoic expression.

"How does he know that? Did you tell him? A revenge plot perhaps"? She was angry he would even suggest that but she kept her emotions in check. "No, he just figured it out. I think he saw us talking". "And you didn't deny it? Hmm, I don't know who would though. It's quite an accomplishment for you. Adding me to your resume of men". He smirked cruelly and she refused to cry this time. She wanted to smack that stupid smirk off his face but she was too scared to actually do it. "Nothing to say? Actually, I didn't know he was still talking to. After Stephanie made him apologize".

He still spoke as if the whole thing was hilarious. Though that didn't even register with her right now. "You knew that happened"? "Yeah, I watch the show when I have the time. I saw when he came after you also. Sounds like Kane". So he'd been paying attention? That gave her some gratification though she wished he would have helped her. Of course, he didn't care about her. "Well, are you done"? Kelly was beyond angry. "A thank you would be nice since I warned you. Not only that but I protected you from him, to begin with". She said it hatefully and didn't bother to hide it.

He smirked once more. "Yes, you told him it was poor Miz. I bet he's not your biggest fan right now". His smirk faced. "A piece of advice Kelly. Stop talking to me. I'm not interested in a ring right like you. I had my time with you and like I said it was a little less than memorable". He looked at her cruelly. She didn't even think about it this time. She smacked his face with more force than she ever had anyone in her entire life. His head turned to the side from the force. She felt liberated and brave, and wow she even felt good.


	5. Chapter 5

The adrenalin gone Kelly looked at her hand as though it reacted on its own. Randy grabbed for forcefully by the arms angrily and she knew she was in trouble. He seemed to control his anger slightly as he pushed her gently into the wall. His hands were still shaking from around her arms and he looked like he was trying to control himself. His face was one of fury. He finally let her go smirking as he put his hand on the wall above her head. "I didn't know you had that in you.

But you do it again and you won't like the results". He touched the end of her hair briefly. "You better go". Kelly had to look up at him. She finally scooted out from between him and the wall. "You know what Randy? You think everyone is supposed to be intimidated by you but I'm not. I don't need you to like me. I wizened up pretty quickly to you and it won't happen again". "You're wrong Kelly. You're wrong about a lot of things. I don't think everyone should be intimidated by me. I know they should even though some act like they aren't. You are braver than anyone else by slapping me.

But we both know you are intimidated by me as you should be. You may not need me to like you. But you know you want me too. You may think you've wizened up but really I think it could happen again. If I decided I wanted it to happen again then I would find a way to make it happen. You would love for it to happen again. The truth is you think about me in your head. I hurt your feelings by rejecting you". "No Randy the truth is I used you. I used you for the night of fun. And I can use Kane to get at you". Kelly didn't know where that vengeful talk came from. She only hoped Kane wasn't around listening. She lost her resolve looking into Randy's blue eyes.

"You really aren't as innocent as everyone thinks. I can see and tell your bluffing. So I will give you another little piece of advice. You ever do that and you better make sure I never get to you. And trust me I will". Kelly started to walk away and he grabbed her arm gently. "You have more fire in you then I thought". Her heart was racing and she kept her eyes straight ahead. She had been brave enough for one night. He let her go and she wasted no time in getting out of there. Randy smirked as he watched her leave. She was becoming more interesting by the moment.

Kelly couldn't believe she'd done and said what she did. When she was far enough away she put her hand on her beating chest. She also couldn't believe she got away scot free. Though the implications of a threat had been there. She finally calmed down enough to head back to the locker room. When she was half way there she turned around to head back to catering to get a bottle of water. After walking back she heard Candice and Melina laughing loudly. She walked in and unscrewed the lid to take a sip of water. "Took you long enough. Long line"? Mickie joked.

"I stopped off to go to the bathroom before I got to catering and they had to put out more bottles. Guess a lot of people got thirsty". "So do you really need more water then"? Melina joked. "Shut up". They all laughed together now. Kelly would have to tell her friends what happened at some point. But for now, she was just happy to let them help her keep her mind off it.

…

Randy had better things to focus on with Legacy. But he could admit to himself Kelly was becoming quite interesting to him. She had slapped him when most men weren't brave enough to do that. Granted she was angry and obviously regretted it just after. This was a side of her he felt sure no one had seen before. A side not too different from his own. He may have told her their night together wasn't memorable. That was actually a complete lie. He did enjoy their night and it was the best he'd maybe ever had. His top ten anyway. Not that he'd tell her that.

That aggressive side was not something he expected from her. He just wished she'd shown that in the bedroom. He was confident he could get her to show that side again one day. He knew she wanted him. He could tell by the way she looked at him. Not unlike the way most women looked at him. She was clearly upset and angry about what he had said. Truthfully he never thought she wanted anything more than a one night stand. Because he didn't. Though currently, he would be open to a two-night stand or even a benefits thing.

He chuckled at his own stupidity. Kelly was still just going to be a distraction if he let her. She was a dime a dozen to someone like him. He didn't need to lust after someone like her. She truly was pathetic. Thought this new side was entertaining him. He knew enough to know he wouldn't see it often. He went to find Legacy to clear his head. Hot or not he had almost lost control with her a moment ago. Since he was Randy Orton he wouldn't have got punished too much. No matter what he did to her. Never the less he and Legacy couldn't be taken seriously if he was beating up divas.

The next night on Smackdown he found himself paying attention as Kelly used her finisher to defeat Beth Phoenix. That was an impressive feat as Beth was a very skilled opponent. Top of the diva's division and could probably give the men good competition as well. He took his eyes off the screen as he focused on his cell phone. There were texts Kelly had sent him and even some of her messages from when she'd called him. He hadn't even realized they were still on there. He knew he should just delete them but he was tempted to listen to her messages. No, he couldn't do that but he also couldn't delete them just yet. Anyway, he had bigger problems to worry about.

It was possible Kelly could tell management. Not that he was worried about it. But that wasn't something he wanted them to be upset about. He was working towards the world heavyweight championship while he wanted legacy to focus on the tag team championships. They couldn't afford backstage issues to get in the way. He looked at his phone one last time before snapping it shut. Standing he exited his private locker room to walk down the hallway. He watched how others watched him. He loved that they looked at him with almost a fear in their eyes. They didn't really like him.

Which was fine with him. But they did have a sense of respect for him. He just didn't like the ones that weren't afraid of him. Like John Cena. His mood darkened just thinking about him. The divas usually either looked at him with fear or lust. He didn't really have a preference. If he had to choose he would probably go with lust. He'd had many experiences with the divas. Though he didn't sleep around. Randy was a lot of things but he didn't do that anymore.

….

Kelly had just walked into the arena for a house show. She couldn't wait to team with Candice for a match later. She was a little on edge as she had seen Kane earlier. However, he had simply nodded at her and continued to wherever he was going. She hadn't forgotten what she'd told him. She only hoped he had forgotten what she'd said. That likely wasn't the case. She bumped into something hard and looked up. Randy Orton was looking at her with a hard expression. Something told her it wasn't by accident he was here. She wasn't over their encounter the other night. Actually, she felt even more nervous now.

"Kelly you seem nervous. Is it because of the other night"? He smirked. "Did I make you uncomfortable? Scare you"? "I wasn't scared though maybe I should have been". She said knowing she was lying through her teeth. "Seemed a little scared to me". "Well after what you did you couldn't really blame me". "Doesn't matter because no one's going to believe you anyway". She was taken aback by his words. "I wasn't going to tell anyone". She admitted softly. "So far I haven't". Randy was a little surprised as he was sure she would have told someone. A revenge plot against him seemed reasonable.

"Well, it wouldn't matter anyway. It's not like you have any backstage pull anyway". Kelly looked down not feeling like having another world battle with him. "Why"? She looked up at him. "Why what"? "Why didn't you tell anyone"? It was as if his gaze trapped her. But she was unsure as to why he asked. Actually, she was unsure as to why he wanted to know. Most of all she was unsure why she hadn't said anything.


	6. Chapter 6

Kelly was beyond confused but her stomach was full of anticipation for next week. She was off to find Candice though she had no way of knowing where she was. Her best bet was the locker room so she headed there. Melina would likely be in her match right now and she didn't know where Mickie was.

"Kelly there you are. I was looking for you." Kelly turned to see Candice approaching her with a smile. She almost remarked that Randy had told her just that but didn't. Kelly knew Candice and especially Mickie would warn her out of having anything to do with Randy. For once though she wanted to decide on Randy on her own. She wouldn't be influenced by anyone else. She had done that enough.

"Sorry I was just taking a walk and checking the arena out. I had to do something since I didn't have a match."

"I know what you mean. But I do have one on Raw. The tag match with you actually against the Bella Twins."

"Wow their not my favorite people so that will be a good match."

"That's what I said," Candice said texting on her phone. "You want to go to catering for a bite to eat?"

Kelly wasn't really hungry but she wanted to eat none the less. They made their way to catering just as Mickie arrived. The three settled into a table after getting their food. Melina arrived right after still sweaty from her match.

"How was your match?" Mickie asked.

"Good I won. Didn't you guys watch?"

"I was talking with management about a match coming up," Mickie explained.

"I got to thinking I didn't see Kelly so I went to find her." Candice shrugged.

"I went for a walk," Kelly said weakly with a grin. She didn't want to tell them the reason.

"Wow, some friends you are," Melina said shaking her head smiling.

"We still love you though." Candice offered.

"Yeah yeah." She said with an eye roll.

A phone vibrated and Mickie quickly grabbed hers texting back to someone. No one noticed as Candice grabbed her phone and smiled at something her boyfriend said. Melina was too tired to care either way and Kelly was lost in thought. Melina looked around finally noticing her distracted friends.

"Okay, guys since we've got the random extra night off let's go clubbing."

"Are you sure you're up for it? You said you wanted to hold off after everything?" Mickie asked carefully.

"No, I'm over that now. I can't just stop having fun over an ex-boyfriend who refuses to treat me right. I'm ready to just cut loose and have some fun. But I can't really do that without my best friends there with me."

"Well we do have some time before we have to go to the next town," Mickie said.

"I'm in," Candice said. In fact, she was raring to go clubbing.

"Couldn't hurt," Kelly said smiling. After everything, she was more than ready to let loose and not think so clearly. They hung out until the show was over and then headed to the motel. Kelly was dying to talk to Melina about what was going on. If anyone would understand her she would be the one. None of them had liked John when Melina had begun dating him. Kelly felt awful about that now that she was in her current situation. Though she wasn't dating Randy.

"Melina I want a snack from the vending machine downstairs would you go with me?" Melina nearly joked if she was scared of going by herself but she quickly understood what she was doing. Candice was busy doing her hair. Why she was doing it before bed was anyone's guess. Mickie was in the shower.

"Sure will do. Candice, you want anything?"

"No thanks." She said not turning from her reflection in the mirror. When she was focused on doing her hair she was truly focused.

"Mickie were going to the vending machine you want anything?" Melina yelled into the bathroom door.

"A water please!" Mickie called from over the sound of the shower.

The two woman headed down to the vending machine. Kelly figured it would be a private enough place to talk. Not to mention, she didn't have Candice or Mickie around to listen.

"So I'm going to take a guess and assume you wanted to talk about something away from Mickie and Candice?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?" She asked with a grin.

"Well, you normally don't have a problem going to the vending machine by yourself. I thought it could be because of the deal with Kane. Then I remembered Randy Orton had been talking to you so I thought it had to be one of them." Kelly laughed.

"Yeah, your right. It's Randy. He says he wants to tell me the real reason he never called back before. It seems simple and like I should just forget about it. But I want to know what he has to say." She left out the part about him helping her during her little argument with Miz and Morrison. She was well aware Melina still loved him even if she said she didn't.

"You're wondering if I think you should talk to him?"

"Sort of," Kelly said shrugging and smiling nervously. "I just think I want to hear him out. I know Mickie and Candice would tell me to not give him the time of day. But I think you would tell me something different. Maybe I'm just hoping you do so I won't feel like I'm stupid." Kelly admitted.

"Well, I would be the one to tell you that, wouldn't I? I've always done that with John. I'm struggling not to do it again. I can't tell you not to follow in my footsteps. I could though. I could tell you to not make my mistakes based on my own experiences. But that wouldn't be fair when I don't follow my own advice. They all say he's a jerk and he seems to like it. But they say that about John too.

So I can tell you what not to do. I will tell you this though. You can hear it from me now in case you hear it from someone else. Mickie and Candice probably won't tell you this either. We've all made your mistake in the past." Kelly looked at her in shock. Could she be suggesting what it sounded like?

"You've all slept with him in the past?" She asked carefully. Melina sighed

"Yes, we have. But don't take it the wrong way. None of us dated him at all. We just slept with him because he was hot and he was interested. And we were interested. We never expected anything more." Like I did Kelly thought to herself.

"But this is all about you now Kelly. I can't tell you what to do. I can say this though. He has made more of an effort with you than he has with any of us. Personally, I think you would be crazy not to talk to him. Now let's get our waters. I assume you're actually getting something. Let's get Candice something too just in case she gets thirsty." Kelly smiled at her as she processed her words.


	7. Chapter 7

Kelly surveyed herself in the mirror. Her pink strapless dress that went above the knees was certainly more conservative than some of what she wore. All four of them were dressing that way though still nice. Things had changed from the past. Mickie was happily dating Kenny while Candice was also in a wonderful relationship. They weren't looking to meet guys tonight. Even Melina was out of it tonight after ending her relationship with John. So they would just have fun tonight.

"Told you this would be a good idea. I know the perfect nightclub to go too."

"Well one of us doesn't need to be drinking so we can get the others home." Kelly was about to suggest herself, to be the designated driver when Melina spoke up surprisingly.

"I'll do it. I nominate myself. It was my idea after all."

"Are you sure? I mean you love to party?" Mickie asked in surprise.

"Yeah, I'm sure you guys just have fun. And I will too just without the alcohol."

So they headed to the club. It was as huge and amazing as any place Melina could suggest. They got their drinks minus Melina and began dancing. It was just what Kelly needed to forget everything. Kelly decided to take a break as she headed to the bar. She was a little buzzed but not drunk. That was more than she could say for Candice and Mickie who were definitely drunk. Kelly casually watched to make sure they didn't go off with anyone. That would crush them.

Randy and Legacy arrived at the night club for some drinks and women. Needless to say, they were surrounded by women and alcohol. But for once Randy wasn't really interested in either of them. Something had caught his eye. Was that Kelly over there? He had noticed Melina first and had immediately begun to look for Kelly. He saw her at the bar and excused himself to go speak to hr.

"Hey." He said startling Kelly as she turned to look at him.

"Oh hey." She said seeming unsure of herself. Randy noticed she seemed to be looking around for something. To see who saw them perhaps? Kelly paused remembering Candice and Mickie were too drunk to notice or care. She finally turned back to him.

"Are you drinking anything?" He asked her.

"Are you? I was earlier but I'm done now."

"No, I'm not. Your friends seem pretty drunk though. Well two of them. I'm surprised about the one who isn't."

"Melina is our designated driver for the night." Randy looked around.

"You don't seem to be enjoying yourself."

"I was but I'm just tired now."

"It's a little boring to me. Do you want to get out of here?"

Kelly stiffened. This was what he'd said last time when they had sex then he wanted nothing to do with her. She wasn't going to make that mistake again.

"No thanks."

"I don't mean it like that Kelly. Just to talk." His voice was full of annoyance.

"Well, where would we go?" She shouldn't even entertain the idea but her mouth seemed to be speaking for her.

"Wherever you want to go."

"We don't need anyone to see us together." She frowns at how rude her words were.

"You're ashamed?" He chuckled. "I know what you mean. We could go back to my hotel room to talk. It's private like last time. Don't worry I won't do anything unless you want me too." He smirked at her and she looked away. He was so charming and she didn't intend to fall for it. Though if she could show him she could go to his hotel room and show her strength by just talking. But there was the chance if she went to the hotel room she wouldn't be able to keep anything from happening.

"Kelly hey." Melina walked up looking from her to Randy with a smile spreading on her face. If Melina told her it was a bad idea then she would listen.

"Umm, I'm going to take Candice and Mickie back to the hotel room. Mickie is tired and Candice is probably going to puke soon. What are you doing?"

"Kelly and I were contemplating leaving together to talk." Kelly was shocked at Randy for speaking up.

"Well okay, then just text if you're coming back," Melina said winking. Kelly was mortified. She had needed Melina earlier to tell her she should talk to Randy. Now she had needed Melina to tell her she shouldn't go with Randy. But here Melina was encouraging her to go. Well, she was going to listen to her once again. She hopped off the barstool.

"Okay let's go," Randy said putting his hand on the small of her back. He had done the exact same thing that night. Even holding his car door open for her as he was doing now.

"So you going to challenge Beth for the diva's title?" Okay, so he was talking about work. This was safe and easy and could keep them talking. Which in turn could keep the situation from being awkward?

"I hope too. But everyone else is working hard too so who knows."

"You have to work harder than they do. Connive your way to the belt if you have too. I may focus on the world heavyweight championship but I have plenty of belts to focus on. The diva's division only has one belt. So you have to work really hard for it."

"Do you work hard or just connive"? She shouldn't have said that as he could very easily kick her out of his car. But he didn't.

"I do a bit of both."

"You're supposed to be the best."

"I am the best I just have to ensure I stay the best."

Randy pulled into the parking lot of a hotel and they got out. As he led her through the nice hotel and into an elevator she wondered just what she was doing. Just what he was doing. This was most likely another major mistake on her part. The last time they had done this they went straight to having sex. Or should she say making love? She thought it was love but then he didn't love her.

She couldn't really say she loved him either. She didn't know him well enough for that. So they had sex and that was it. But it wouldn't be a repeat of that this time. He got out his keycard and unlocked the door gesturing for her to go in first. She did so though as she looked into the room she wondered if she could resist temptation.

"You can sit down Kelly I don't expect you to stand."

"I know we can't talk about certain things until Monday and I don't want to talk about me. So what can we talk about?" She sounded like a child but she didn't care.

"Let's talk about your friends."

 **Thank you guys so far for reading! A special thank you to Wolfgirl2013 and Reallylover123 for your reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

"You slept with them." Kelly grimaced surprised at her own words. Why would she say that? Why was it important he knew she knew? Why should she care? She noticed his seemingly amused expression.

"I did. Did you already know that?" Kelly wanted to tell him she did already know. Because if she had then maybe she would have known better than to get involved with him. But she hadn't known better and by the looks of it, she didn't know better than to be around him.

"No, I didn't."

"Your friends didn't tell you before? It's been a while since I've been with any of them. Figured they would have told you."

"Funny you call me out for being a ring rat. Sounds like it's you. That makes four women including me. That's not counting the ones I don't know about." Once again Kelly needed to shut her mouth.

"You jealous? You know it sounds to me like you're not happy they waited so long to tell you. Which one told you? Surely not all three."

"Melina."

"Yeah she loves to gossip, doesn't she? I'm surprised she kept it secret for so long. You just have figured out, haven't you? Unless you were the only one they didn't tell."

"She just told me the other day and I haven't talked to Candice or Mickie. But I don't really need too. It's not my business who they were with. Or who you're with."

"Is that true? I think you have an issue with this for one reason. None of them expected to have a relationship with me. They knew it was little more than a fling. You, on the other hand, thought we would be exclusive."

"No, I never thought we were exclusive after that. I did make the mistake of thinking we would see where this went."

"Your friends had different ideas. Melina just wanted the fling. Told me she didn't really like my personality but thought I was hot. I certainly agree with her there. With Melina, she's been with several men so she knows how it goes. Believe it or not, Candice was like that when she first arrived. Now Mickie really surprised me. Very smart sensible woman. Yet she was all for the fling."

"I'm not here to discuss what they did in the past. Or what you did in the past. You probably wouldn't tell me the truth about it anyway. You said you wanted to tell me the real reason you didn't call me back?"

"I did say that."

"Well are you going to tell me something or not?"

"I didn't call you back because I use people. Always have and probably always will. That's how I am. I wanted the company of a woman that night and you were there and willing. I never intended on anything more."

"You said all that already before. So I really did waste my time then."

"You lied to Kane for me. I think that was because you really took a liking to me."

"At the time but not now."

"That's too bad." Kelly watched him look her up and down. He walked past her and then began to circle her. Oh no she was not letting this happen again.

"Kelly I want to ask you a question."

"What is it?"

"Have you been able to get me out of your head?"

"Of course." She said defiantly.

"You say that but the past few days tell me that's not true. I think you've been thinking of me and you can't stop."

"Don't be full of yourself."

"You know I am. But I can tell you this. I've bene thinking of you lately."

"Randy I don't know what you think you're doing but you need to stop it now. I didn't come with you to listen to this." Randy nodded his head.

"I apologize as it wasn't my intentions. Though I think I'm right in what I say. But let me ask you another question." Kelly waited hoping it was nothing like the last question.

"Why did you do it?"

"What?"

"You know what I'm asking. Why try to protect me? You couldn't give a real answer last time."

"Look, Randy, I liked you. I was stupid and you know that. So that's why I did it." Kelly looked at the ground as she finished speaking. It was embarrassing for her to admit but he already knew it.

"Well then let me answer one for you then." Kelly looked up at him. What could he be planning to say? She was more interested in the answer than she should be.

"The reason I didn't call you. I honestly never thought you would see it as anything serious. I realize now you did."

"Yeah, I did."

"Your very interesting Kelly. I really haven't ever met anyone like you." He came toward her and put his lips on her gently.

"I just had to do that one more time." Kelly grabbed his face crushing her lips to his. He put his hands on her waist stirring feelings from deep within. Randy pushed her towards the hotel bed and began to unbutton her jeans. Her arms wrapped around him she wanted this to happen. But she couldn't allow it anymore.

"Randy no". She said weakly. To her relief, he stopped and got off her. If he hadn't done that she didn't know if she could have refused him a second time. She stood up ready to leave. She had ridden with him but she was determined to find her way back to her hotel if she had too.

"Let me take you back to the hotel if you're ready."

"It's okay I can get a cab."

"At this hour? Let me take you."

"Why would you do that?"

"What do you mean why? I'm not the nicest guy by any means. But I don't mind taking you back."

"I thought you would be mad."

"No, I'm a big boy. I can take rejection even if it doesn't happen often."

"Randy that shouldn't have happened."

"If you think that then maybe your right. But remember this. I instigated it this time. It won't happen again until you decide for it too."


	9. Chapter 9

Kelly was quiet as they made the drive to her hotel. She couldn't believe she had let it go that far again. To her relief, it hadn't gone too far. She was still shocked Randy hadn't gone all the way like he did before.

"Kelly are you not going to say anything?"

"I told you directions to the hotel."

"You are a very interesting person."

"What makes you say that?"

"You act nervous and reserved then you act brave and feisty. It's a contrast."

"You act bipolar have the time."

"That's true." He chuckled. Kelly couldn't understand why he would just change his tune automatically. Maybe he really was bipolar.

"Did Ted and Cody know where you were going?"

"Why?"

"Just wondering."

"You wanted to know if they saw us leave. Ashamed to be seen with me?"

"You know why."

"Well, they don't care where I go or what I do. Even if they did it wouldn't matter to me." They pulled into Kelly's hotel.

"You want me to walk you in." Though he asked Randy was perfectly aware of what her answer would be.

"No thank you I'm fine."

"Bye Kelly."

"Bye thanks for the ride."

"Your welcome."

Kelly shut the door and began her walk back to the hotel. She couldn't believe what just happened. All that had happened tonight.

"Kelly do you take me for a fool." She froze as the voice came from behind her. She almost didn't want to turn around. It was as if she didn't turn around it wouldn't be confirmed who it was. Though she was well aware of who it was. She turned around slowly.

"Kane."

"You lied to me, Kelly. I thought you would. Yet I tried to be respectful of you. Give you some time."

"Kane nothing happened."

"So you know I'm talking about Randy then. Why was he dropping you off?"

"To be nice."

"Nice? Randy being nice? Try again."

"He was being nice."

"No Kelly that wasn't just it. He is never just nice. Where were you?"

"Nowhere." She said weakly.

"Wrong you were at a nightclub and you left with him. She looked at him in surprise.

"How did you?"

"No? I know everything Kelly. Where you have been. I am always watching." If that was the case then he saw everything that went on between her and Randy. Maybe he was bluffing.

"Don't make me go after Randy."

"No don't do that Kane. Look I'll go on a date with you. I want to go on a date with you."

"A date huh?"

"Yes, a date whenever you want."

"How about Friday after Smackdown?"

"Yes, that sounds wonderful."

"Okay, then I look forward to it."

Kelly watched him leave relieved for now. She couldn't believe all she had been through in just tonight. She could believe it though because of how tired she was. She couldn't wait to get to her room and try to get a few hours of sleep. She stepped into the room quietly. Candice and Mickie were both out cold. They weren't big drinkers so it was always interesting when they did drink.

Melina was also sleeping. Kelly gently got in bed beside Candice careful not to wake her. She closed her eyes still wondering if she would wake up and it all be a dream. She had kissed Randy and he took her home. She had agreed to a date with Kane next Friday. Kane the devil's favorite demon. Never would she have imagined it.

Kelly was happy to be getting two days off to go home. She normally didn't mind the busy schedule of WWE. Indeed that hadn't bothered her in the slightest. It was the unbelievability in her personal life that exhausted her. She hadn't arrived back to her apartment till about midday. Relaxing on her bed was the most relaxing thing she had done in a long time. She relished the quietness.

No roars of the crowd though she loved hearing them. No locker room gossip. No backstage politics. No wondering if Randy or Kane would make an appearance. She wondered if her actions had made both situations worse. She should never have gone with Randy and never kissed him. They almost had sex again. She needed to have nothing more to do with him. Then there was Kane.

She should never have agreed to a date. Actually, scratch that she mentioned it. If she never had it was possible he may never have thought of it. This might help him to stop following her. More likely, and this was where it was terrifying, it might actually make him worse. He may start thinking she had a thing for him. Even though she certainly did not. But there was more than that even.

What if Kane started behaving like he did with Lita? No that would be horrible. She didn't know how Lita had survived as long as she had. No wonder she had gotten with Edge. Though that too had made Kane worse. Maybe there was no way to Kane better. So maybe all she could do was just get through the date and hope for the best. She really wished she could do more. She had made a lot of mistakes.

She should never have said anything to Kane about love. She should never have slept with Randy. Her life would have been so much simpler if she had never done either. She should have been more like Candice or Mickie. They had their relationships all figured out. She loved Melina but she shouldn't have listened to her advice on anything. She had chosen John Morrison even though he was a total jerk. But who was she to judge? She chose Randy, inadvertently chose Kane and had once chosen Miz. She was no better than anyone else.


	10. Chapter 10

Kelly was combing through her wet locks as she heard Candice talking to her boyfriend over the phone. He was a doctor of some kind from what Candice had said. Kelly only wished her love life could be that simple. Tonight she was just rooming with Candice while Melina and Mickie were on another floor. She gazed one more time at the completely white bathroom before opening the door.

She relaxed on her bed as to not interrupt Candice's phone call. After Smackdown tomorrow night she would be going on a date with Kane. Yes, Kane. She would have to explain that to the girls somehow. They were having a house show Saturday meaning they couldn't return home until the next week.

Kelly wondered what a date with Kane would be like. Once again she was sure it was a horrible idea. What would Randy think? Not that he would know or care. She couldn't stop herself from thinking what if though.

"Okay love you too bye." Candice got off the phone and turned to Mickie.

"So what do you think of the four woman tag match?"

"I'm just thrilled I'm a part of it and we all get to do it together. Plus Beth and Jillian, as well as the Bella's, are great opponents."

"Define great. I can't stand them and especially the Bella's. Seriously how could two people be that annoying?"

"Well, they are twins."

"Still how did two people create those two monsters?"

"Maybe they have different dads?" Candice rolled her eyes but laughed none the less.

"Well let's get some sleep."

"Lets."

Kelly dressed for her match early. She was still excited about it but she was also a bundle of nerves. She hadn't seen Kane yet but she felt sure he wouldn't take too kindly to her skipping out on their date.

"Kelly Kelly." Kelly rolled her eyes hearing Jillian Hall's voice from behind her. It was almost as bad as her singing voice. At least she wasn't singing.

"What is it, Jillian?" Kelly wasted no time as she wasn't in the mood tonight.

"I am so sick of you stealing my spotlight."

"What spotlight?" Kelly asked not bothering to hide her smile.

"You and your friends but especially you. I am the only blonde diva who needs the spotlight. Because let's face it. I am a bigger and better star than you will ever be."

"Jillian I'm just not sure that's true. But if blonde divas bother you so much how about you focus on Beth? She's blonde. I would worry about her stealing your spotlight. Or the Bella's because we all know how they are." Kelly walked away feeling satisfied with her words. Besides she had bigger things to worry about. Was Kane there? She was looking around when she bumped into someone.

"Sorry." She said automatically.

"Just can't stay away from me can you?" Randy said smirking.

"Oh, I was looking for someone."

"You don't usually look so distracted."

"Oh yeah well I'm just distracted." She bit her lip at how stupid she sounded.

"Not that it's any of my business but who are you looking for?"

"Just my friends."

"Well, I believe I saw them from the way you just came."

Crap crap crap she thought. She needed to come up with someone quick.

"Bella's!" Randy looked at her weirdly.

"Umm sorry, Bella's. The Bella twins I'm looking for them." Well, at least it was more believable than saying she was looking for Beth or Jillian. Though if she were smart she could have said, Eve or Gail Kim. They were pretty cool.

"Your friends with the Bella twins? I've never seen you hang out before. "

"Yeah well, we do. Just not here much."

"That's strange I believe I've heard them talking about you before." Of course, they were she thought sourly.

"Oh well, girls will be girls umm gotta go bye." Kelly dashed off to get away from Randy. He watched her curiously. Something was clearly off with her. He knew she wasn't hanging out with any Bella's. She seemed nervous and distracted. It wasn't his business but he still really wanted to know.

Kelly finished celebrating with her team in the ring before heading backstage to change into her street clothes.

"Kelly were going out for drinks you coming?" Melina asked.

"Oh I'm really tired tonight I think I'll just sit this one out."

"You sure?" Mickie asked.

"Yeah, I am. You guys have fun." They said their goodbyes and Kelly went to wait for Kane. Maybe he wouldn't show up. She could only hope and it wouldn't be her fault.

"Kelly."

"Oh hey, Kane."

"You're not dressed."

"I thought this would be okay."

"It wouldn't bother me but it might you. The place were eating at is a little fancy. You will look out of place."

On one hand, Kelly wanted to just say she didn't care. The truth was she didn't want to look out of place. What if some fans saw her? Whether they did or not she didn't want to look out of place.

"Well do you mind if I go back to my hotel to pick something? You could meet me there if you want." Or just cancel the date.

"Sure give me directions." He was surprisingly accommodating as Kelly put the directions on his phone. She said goodbye to him and went to her rental. So maybe this wouldn't be so bad. It was never that simple for her. She turned on the radio to calm her nerves as she drove and thought cluttered her mind.

Thankfully her friends weren't there when she arrived to change. She picked a black dress and redid her makeup. So maybe it wasn't a serious date. But did that mean she couldn't at least look nice for it? Kane would surely appreciate it. Really it was a date so why should she treat it any different?


	11. Chapter 11

Kelly chose a black dress as she did simple makeup. She surveyed herself in the mirror satisfied with her look. She headed outside and sure enough Kane was waiting for her. She gave him a small if nervous smile as she headed to his car. He opened the door for her and she got inside.

"You like beautiful Kelly. You always do. Did Randy ever tell you that?"

She looked down at the mention of Randy.

"Your right I shouldn't have mentioned Orton. Let's not mention him anymore tonight."

That was fine with Kelly. As it was quiet in the car she couldn't believe she was actually going through with this. Kane parked at what Kelly could see as an Italian restaurant.

"I hope you like Italian."

"Yeah, its fine," Kelly said. Not that she'd tell him she didn't like it anyway.

He got out and walked over opening the door for her.

"Thank you." She said actually grateful he'd done that. She was further surprised when the waiter took them to their table and Kane pulled her chair out for her. She had been on plenty of dates but never had a man been this much of a gentleman to her. She could get used to this. She decided to become more involved in this date rather than just trying to get through it. She had to make the best out of the situation that she could.

"So Kane what would you recommend?"

He was actually shocked she asked.

"I would recommend the Milanesa. I think you would enjoy it."

"Alright, thanks, I will get that then."

They ordered their food and went back into silence.

"So Kane I would like to know about you."

"Don't you know enough already? I mean I'm not sure you really want to know."

"Well I mean it's a date right? We have to talk about something."

"Let's talk about you."

"Okay well at one point I wanted to be at television anchor. But I always loved wrestling as a child. My favorite was Stone Cold."

"Stone Cold huh?"

"Yeah."

"I certainly know him."

"I saw you too of course."

"Yeah, I suppose you did. Umm Kelly, did you date many people? In the company I mean."

"Umm yes. I wish I could say it was no. But I did. It wasn't to steal anyone's man or anything like that. I just felt like those guys liked me. Maybe they did at the time. Few were serious. But some were. I thought they liked me as well and we could be serious. I never meant for those rumors and whatever else happened."

"Kelly I will be the first to tell you I don't promiscuous people because I don't like a cheater. You know about that, don't you? You know about her?"

"About your ex-wife."

Kelly didn't dare speak her name.

"Lita." He said as though her name was poison. It might as well be to Kane.

"We don't have to talk about her." Kelly offered.

"I will never, not think about her. She's on my mind every second of every day. I'm hoping that changes. Maybe you can change it."

Kelly didn't like the idea of him putting so much faith in her in that regard.

"They say you never get over your first love."

Kane seemed to mull over words thoughtfully.

"Love huh? That wonderful thing. I guess maybe I did love her at the time. Have you ever loved anyone Kelly?"

"Not so much in a romantic way. I thought I was in love many times. It was just never really the case."

"You found love in the usual friend and family way?"

"Yes."

"Hmm, I haven't ever had the best of relationships with my family either. I think there was one I loved though."

Kelly was extremely curious to find out who that was.

"My son."

Kelly froze not following. Kane had a son? When? Where?

"My unborn son."

Then she remembered. Of course, his unborn child Lita miscarried when a wrestler by the name of Snitsky hit Kane with a chair causing him to fall on her. The child was unable to be saved.

"I have thought about that child every day since it happened. I wanted so much more for him than what I had. Maybe I hoped he could give me a normal family life. I could have the wife the child everything. I really thought Lita could grow to love me. Because if she didn't love anything else she loved that child. She could realize it was because of me she had that baby.

Honestly, once we lost the baby we did get closer. I promised her we could have another one. She promised me we could have another one. I did think I loved her and I think or thought she loved me. Then Edge came along. It was painful for my wife to say she never loved me. But losing our child was much worse. Maybe it was losing our boy that made her that way. I don't know."

Kelly didn't know what to say. Nothing she could say could top the tragedy he had faced in his life. How could she compete with his wife cheating on him and losing his child?

"Kane I'm so sorry. I really am."

Kelly had seen some of this play out on TV. Yet she had always seen Kane as this scary monster. As a result, she never thought of how things might affect him. She suddenly felt like she was the monster in that regard.

"You know at one time I hated hearing those words. Everybody told me they were sorry and it was never enough. Then suddenly everyone stopped telling me. They must have gotten tired of being sorry. Or they just didn't feel sorry anymore. Now it's kind of nice to hear someone say those words."

Kelly smiled in response. The only thing she knew to offer up. Her relationship and family history were not as complicated as his. She didn't go through the tragedy of losing a child. So, for now, she would just be quiet and as comforting to him as she could.


	12. Chapter 12

The date didn't go too bad but Kelly was anxious to get back to the hotel. She wouldn't feel safe until she did. What was she thinking? What if someone saw her with Kane? Those would be questions she couldn't possibly answer. Then Kane had let her out without as much as a goodbye.

Had she done something wrong? If so maybe that was a good thing. Maybe he had lost interest in her. She sympathized with him for sure. He was just too complicated for her to be able to keep up with. She couldn't give him what he needed. She realized that and hopefully, he did too. She stepped into the hotel room and took off her clothes before getting into bed. Her friends weren't back yet so she was in the clear.

Randy was hanging out with Ted and Cody as they enjoyed a few beers. He wasn't paying attention until the conversation took an interesting turn.

"So rumor has it Kane was on a date with Kelly Kelly," Ted said.

"Whatever since when would that happen?" Cody wanted to know.

"It just so happens a fan snapped a picture of them and put it on the internet. Said it was from tonight."

"You sure it was them?"

"See for yourself." He said handing Cody his phone.

"Wow." Cody "That's them alright."

"Let me see," Randy said.

As Cody handed him the phone he could tell it was Kane and Kelly. So that was confirmed. But what were they doing together? You didn't go to a place like that unless you were on a date. Is Kelly going out with Kane? It didn't seem like something she agreed with. She didn't appear too comfortable in the picture. That could simply be up for interpretation. Randy felt anger deep in his chest.

So Kelly didn't want to be seen public with him, didn't want them to do anything romantic, and yet she was going on a date with Kane. His cooler head prevailed. Perhaps she agreed to a date to keep Kane happy. If that were her reasoning it was flawed. Knowing Kane he would take that to mean she was interested. More interested than Kane apparently already thought she was. He would make it a point to speak with Kelly next time he saw her.

Kelly could tell something was up with her friends the next morning when they asked her what she'd done the night before. Kelly sighed.

"You don't think I was in my room last night till you got back?"

"We know you weren't," Candice said quietly.

"Do you happen to know where I was?"

"We do Kelly and we are very concerned about that. Going on a date with Kane? That was it wasn't it?"

"How did you guys know?"

"A fan took a picture that circulated overnight of the two of you. "

"I'm sorry I didn't want to worry you guys. In fact, I didn't want anyone at all to know."

"Did he force you? Because if not I don't think you would have done it." Mickie said carefully.

"I suggested it myself to make him happy. He still isn't finished with me yet. Or wasn't at that point. I thought maybe it would make him leave me alone. Maybe if I was a horrible date he might decide he didn't like me anymore."

"You are one brave girl." Candice expressed.

"You are though I wish you had told us. Don't get me wrong. I don't expect you to tell us every single place you go. Something could have happened to you and we would have had no idea."

Kelly knew Mickie was right.

"I know and I'm sorry. I knew you wouldn't have liked it and worrying you wasn't something I wanted to do. Especially since you were out having a good time."

"We appreciate that. But we don't care what we're doing or what we planned. You need something or need to tell us something you tell us. We will drop everything and be right there." Melina said as the other women nodded in agreement.

"Thanks, guys. I'm glad you know now. So I don't have to keep it from you. I just don't like the idea of everyone else knowing. What will the locker room think?"

"Who cares what any of them think? Come on you know I don't care what they think. Doing that is pointless. We aren't kids anymore. That stuff shouldn't bother you."

Kelly knew Melina was right one again. Yet she still cared what they thought. Had Randy heard? What did he think? That she was the whore he already thought she was. She shouldn't care what the locker room thought. Maybe she didn't. She did care what Randy thought. Maybe she shouldn't care what he thought. But she did. She cared too much. God, what would he say to her? If anything at all. He could go back to ignoring her. That would almost be worse than him yelling her. Yeah, she had a bad feeling about this. It may cause worse backlash than she was prepared for. She packed her things to get ready to go to the house show.

When she arrived people were staring and whispering to each other. Considering they were looking right at her she must be the topic of conversation. Well her and Kane. She highly doubted they would point and stare at him. So that just left her. She wondered if Kane was even here. But there was someone else she really wanted to look for Randy Orton. Should she go explain herself?

Then again did he even care? She didn't want to even seem like she was looking for him. What if she found him? What then? Maybe he hadn't heard. Oh of course he heard. Who hadn't? Him not caring should be a good thing. Or did she want him to care? She went to the locker room. When she came out she was face to face with Randy. Had he been coming there? For what reason.

"Randy."

"Let's cut to the chase. I was looking for you. You know about the picture I presume."

He was looking for her but he was calm and didn't appear angry.

"Yeah, they showed me last night."

"Are the two of you in a relationship?"

"Of course not. It was just a date."

"Why go on it then?"

"I thought it might make him happy."

"Did you guys?"

"What? No of course not. He took me to the hotel after the date. And anyways what business is it of yours?"

"Well, you wouldn't do anything with me which I respected. You say you did nothing with him. I believe you. Did you kiss?"

"No."

"Good. Because I want to tell you something."

 **Thanks to all those who read! And a special thank you to the lovely guest who reviewed, as well as to my ever faithful reviewer Wolfgirl2013. Glad you guys are enjoying!**


	13. Chapter 13

"Okay? What do you have to tell me?"

"When we were together that night I used you. I planned to use you and be done with that. Now I'm not done. I don't want to just use you."

"Then what do you want?"

"You."

Kelly looked at him not knowing what she should say.

"You don't have to understand it because I don't either. I never thought my ideas would suddenly change because of you. I don't know that it will completely change me. In fact, I don't believe that's going to happen. But I think we should try."

"What are you saying?"

"Let's do this dating thing and see what happens."

"Why now?"

"Because when I saw that picture of you on a date with another man I couldn't accept it. Even if that other man is Kane."

"Things are complicated right now. With Kane and everything."

"When are they not complicated?"

Kelly didn't answer and Randy walked up touching her face and kissing her. She kissed back but only for a moment.

"What if someone sees's?"

"Who cares?"

They kissed harder and faster. It was almost easy to forget they were in public.

"Kelly?"

The two broke apart as Kelly's shocked friends looked on.

"Guys."

"Hey what's going on?"

Cody and Ted walked up oblivious but very curious to what was going on.

Kelly looked at all of them then back to Randy. What was she going to say? Why was her heart beating? Why did she suddenly feel faint and like her mouth couldn't move? Oh yeah, that was because she had just been caught kissing Randy.

"Kelly and I are dating," Randy said casually.

Everyone looked at him in even more shock including Kelly. The fact he was calling her his girlfriend was enough to make her swoon. Whether that was a good thing or not. But she never remembered agreeing to be his girlfriend. When did this happen? Not that she was exactly complaining.

Randy figured he was assuming she wanted to be with him. Didn't seem like it would really be a problem. Probably easier for Kelly then explaining their complicated kisses as of late.

"You are?" Melina said in excitement.

"They are?" Ted said looking at Cody who shrugged his shoulders.

"Yes, we are," Kelly said bravely. Though that quickly went away and she was back to being nervous.

"Oh so soon after your date with Kane?" Candice asked earning a look from Mickie and Melina.

"Well yeah, that wasn't real exactly." She said looking down to the ground.

"When did this happen?" Cody asked.

"Just now," Randy said coolly

"Oh well, congratulations," Mickie said though her face betrayed her confusion.

"Yeah, congratulations," Ted said under his breath.

Not really happy as he still wanted his chance with Kelly. Cody elbowed him and gave him a warning look.

"Yeah, that's great news," Melina said with a nervous smile trying to get everyone else to elicit a better response.

None of them did. Kelly wondered if she should say goodbye to Randy and go with her friends. But did she really want to face them and their questions right now? Did she really want to stay with Randy and face Legacies questions?

"Kelly and I are discussing where to go for our date this weekend. You ladies can go ahead and get ready for your matches. I believe you all have one tonight. Ted Cody, you go ahead and be discussing strategy tonight. We will join you shortly."

As everyone nodded and did so Kelly was impressed. She also wondered how he could keep his cool about any situation. She found it very sexy. "Stop it." She told herself.

"Didn't know we agreed to date each other."

"Didn't think you would mind. Besides we had to tell them something. Now they will expect this unless you want to go tell them the truth. I was hoping this was the truth. Kelly would you do be the honor of becoming my girlfriend?"

"Looks like I already have." She smiled at him.

"Well, we should tell everyone else."

"Except one."

"Yeah him. But he has to find out sooner or later. You might want to talk to Stephanie."

"I don't really want to bother her or anymore."

"If it's about your safety then it has to be done. Unless you want me to go speak to him."

"No, I don't want you near him."

She said it loudly and she felt her face heat up as he raised his eyebrow.

"Still trying to protect me from him?"

"You saw what he did to the Miz before. Now he knows the truth. When he finds this out it's going to be even worse."

"I can handle it. Cody and Ted have my back."

"And my friends have mine. That doesn't make me any safer."

"Your friends aren't like mine. Their women."

"Is now really a time to be sexist?"

"I'm not being sexist right now. I'm being realistic. I don't expect them to be able to protect you from Kane. Or to protect them. I'm not going to rely on Ted and Cody to protect me. But I know they will have my back. And I will have yours."


	14. Chapter 14

"Were you this nervous on that date with Kane?"

"I'm not nervous."

Randy gave her a look.

"Excuse me if I'm not used to having a date with you. Our other times together weren't as romantic."

"Wow just started our little courtship and you're already pissed. That is I'm already making you pissed."

"I'm not pissed. And we are way past courtship here."

"Tell that to your favorite demon?"

"Shut up. I already told you that wasn't a real date. I told everyone."

"Somehow I get the feeling you didn't present that night to him as anything other than a date."

Kelly looked around to make sure no one recognized them.

"I hope no one snaps pictures of us. They already saw me on a date with Kane. I will be the exact girl they all think I am."

"Well, you're my girlfriend now though so it's all good."

He used his hand to gently rub her arm.

"After dinner, I say we go do the types of things boyfriend and girlfriends are supposed to do."

Kelly gave him a sour look.

"Or we don't have to. I promised you I wouldn't force you. But I'm hoping one day you will agree to this."

"I will one day. Longer into our courtship. But tonight isn't the time or day."

Randy smirked at her.

"Kelly Kelly you are one interesting woman."

"You are a bit of a puzzle yourself. I told you so much the first night we ever did anything there's nothing I feel like I don't know about you."

"You just said I was a puzzle. If that's true then how can you know everything? Sounds like your contradicting yourself."

"I'm not contradicting myself. I know everything you've told me that normally is discussed on the first date. Considering that everything you told me might be true. That being said you're still such a confusing, interesting person."

"I hope that's a good thing."

"Well, you took me to a nice dinner. The food's really good."

"Kelly where do you hope this goes?"

"What do you mean?"

"Us. Where do you hope we go from here?"

"I don't know. I guess I'm just not sure what to think about you yet. I don't know how I can trust you."

"Hmm okay well that seems fair but I do have something that should at least make you think about trusting me."

"What's that?"

"I've never come back to anyone before that I have hooked up with. You're the first one."

"Should I feel special?"

"You are special. Whether you decide to feel it or not is entirely up to you."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Do you feel special?

"I know I'm special. Most people treat me as much if they know what's good for them."

"Do I?"

"Do you?"

"I asked you. I want to know what you think."

"Well, Kelly you have made me feel like you think I'm special for agreeing to allow me to take you out."

"That's not what you told me before. You said I got with all the guys."

"Maybe you do. Certainly seemed that way to me. "

"The same way it seems to everyone that you are a little bipolar?"

"Perhaps." He said chuckling.

"So are you diagnosed?"

"Yes along with a few other things. Can't remember the other things. I assume Kane is worse though?"

"Kane didn't even want us to mention your name the other night. But he was actually mostly normal that night. We talked about his past."

"That was a bad idea."

"Probably. But enough about Kane. You asked me where I hoped this was going. Where do you hope this goes? Or do you even want it to go anywhere? Do you even care? You could have any woman you wanted. All my friends. Women around the world."

"You certainly seem to think a lot of me."

He thankfully wasn't mad but amused was more like it. Kelly took that as a sign to continue speaking before she lost her nerve.

"It's no different than what you thought about me. So what about it. Do you think you have me figured out now? Or am I puzzle piece?"

"You are a puzzle piece for all intents and purposes if I ever saw one. I think I have you mostly figured out. There are a few things I'm still curious about. I hope you will share them with me."

Kane watched angrily from outside. How dare she go on a date with him. How dare he hear she's dating him. He wanted nothing more than to go in there and take care of Randy here and now. But that wouldn't do. He would have to bide his time getting rid of Randy. Kelly would be his no matter what. He refused to lose her. The woman he loved would not leave him this time. They would be together once and for all.

Kane couldn't even watch the sight anymore. It made him sick. Sick to his stomach. More than anything his brother could have done for anything. This was a betrayal that hurt almost as much as when Lita had been betrayed him. Well, not this time. He wouldn't ever allow himself to feel something so painful ever again.

"Get ready Kelly. You're coming back to me soon enough."


	15. Chapter 15

"So when were you going to tell us you were dating Randy?" Candice asked.

"I would have gotten around to it."

"Even if we hadn't caught you?"

"I would have told you eventually."

After last night's dinner date Kelly was now out for breakfast with the girls. She knew she would have to fess up at least somewhat.

"Seemed like Cody and did didn't know either." Mickie pointed out.

"They didn't."

"Randy wanted to keep it secret too?"

"Honestly it basically just happened. We decided to give it a try after everything."

"Wow, I can't believe it. Randy Orton giving a serious relationship a try. I don't know what you said to him Kelly but it worked."

"Honestly nothing surprises me anymore," Melina said taking a bite.

"I was shocked when Randy said he wanted us to try to date. It was so against what he said, to begin with. Then when I left the club with him that night…"

"You left the club with him? You mean more than once?"

"Yeah didn't Melina tell you?"

Melina shook her head. "Hey, when you tell me something I don't tell anyone."

"I would have told you guys too but I know how against the relationship both of you are."

"Yeah but if he treats you good and your happy, then that's all that matters," Candice said.

"At this point, I can't judge you if you want to date someone. Your choice." Mickie said.

Okay, so they were much more understanding than she thought they'd be. She was relieved as she wasn't sure how this relationship would go, to begin with. Could Randy be playing another cruel game with her? He hadn't asked to spend breakfast with her. But he had texted her good morning and asked what she was up to. Then he'd said he hoped she had a nice breakfast with her friends. She wondered if he was having breakfast somewhere.

"You guys aren't usually this quiet. What's up?"

"I thought you might eat breakfast with Kelly."

"She had already made plans and I had already made breakfast plans. Besides we don't want to be spending too much time together."

"I thought you didn't want a serious girlfriend? So what are you guys doing?"

"Seeing where things go."

"You usually are a matter of fact about most things."

"This is one of those rare decisions that I'm not."

"Is she ever going to hang out with us?"

"She might one day. As of now, I haven't even hung out with her and her friends. If they would even want me too."

"They might not. But then I have always found women to be more accepting than me. At least from personal experience."

"What do you know about women Ted?"

"A lot more than you Cody."

"Let's just enjoy breakfast without an argument shall we?"

Randy had too much on his mind to deal with their bickering. He wasn't their father. All of being sons of Hall of Famers and only he seemed capable of acting mature. He had no idea how he'd gotten to this point. Requesting a relationship with Kelly. He wasn't upset about it either. He was quite enjoying it. He didn't want them to be up each other's butts all the time. He wondered if maybe they should start having breakfast together. He had experiencing dating but found it hard to find his soft caring side. If he even had one. That was always going to be questionable.

Ted couldn't believe Randy got someone at hot as Kelly. Granted he was aware most women found Randy to be attractive. His personality certainly wasn't. He'd heard some women liked bad boys he just didn't figure Kelly was one of those people. He was a bad boy too. Though not as much as Randy. Stupid Randy. Oh well if Kelly needed someone later he would still be available to her.

"So Randy was she not on a date with Kane?"

Randy glared at Cody. He really didn't want to discuss this while enjoying breakfast.

"She went as a way to pacify Kane. She wasn't really dating him but they did go out to eat like a date. Got herself fixed up and everything."

"Lucky bastard," Ted muttered under his breath causing them roll their eyes again.

"Does Kane know that?"

"Who knows?"

"You know even if he does he likely won't care."

"Right."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Watch my back and watch Kelly's. With your help of course."

"Why do we have to be involved?" Ted whined like a child.

"Because your legacy."

"I thought that was supposed to be a good thing?"

"It will be. This is good practice for you. A little challenge. What's up with you guys? Usually, you're ready for a good challenge."

"Not Kane. But oh well nothing we can do."

"Least Kelly is hot," Ted said nodding.

"Yes, Ted that is what's important."

Randy pondered that and of course, he knew she was hot. His growing affections for her were based on more than that. Hmm, strange. Affections? Affections for Kelly? It certainly seemed that way. They really were sort of an odd couple. Now if he could just know what Kane was up too.

 **Thank you to all who have read! I have made Ted seem a little dimwitted and have an obvious crush on Kelly. It's a bit OOC for him. I just came up with this idea. Between him and Cody Ted seems like he would be the more dimwitted. Super excited for how things are going and I hope you will continue to enjoy.**

 **There are a few subplots at play too so keep a look out!**


	16. Chapter 16

Candice had never been so scared in her entire life. Taking a shower in the diva's locker room she hadn't expected an angry Kane to barge in. She stayed completely still not even daring to scream. Was he looking for Kelly? He seemed extremely angry.

"Where is she, Candice?" He boomed.

Candice would have asked who but she was well aware who he was referring too.

"I don't know."

"Yes, you do. Your friends!"

"She isn't here yet. I don't know where she is." Candice said the panic clear in her voice.

"Why did she do it why?!"

"Do what?"

'You know what she did and with him!"

Candice would have told him the reason to all that but didn't want to anger him further. He approached her angrily and she shrank back into the wall.

"You tell your friend Kelly I will be looking for her. And I will bring her home."

He turned leaving the locker room and slammed the door. Candice pulled the towel tighter around her. Thank heavens that didn't end badly. His warning to Kelly though it didn't make sense, was crystal clear. He would be looking for her. He was angry. She would make sure to pass that message along to her friend. She now realized what had Kelly so freaked out. She's always understood. But never realized the fear more so than now. If this was any indication Kelly was in a lot of trouble.

Randy and Kelly were walking down the hall to the arena having just arrived. Kelly still had lots of questions.

"So you're comfortable with what we're doing then? "

"Of course Kelly otherwise I wouldn't have suggested it."

"It's just weird. You couldn't stand me before. This is a big change in attitude."

"We already spoke about that before. I thought we had it all clear now."

"I'm sure we do. But everyone says not to trust you."

"And what do you say, Kelly?"

"Huh?"

"Do you trust me?"

"I don't know really."

"Do you think you can trust me?"

"I'm not sure yet. Still deciding. I want too but everything and everyone is telling me not to."

"Do you tell yourself that?"

"Well I…."

"Kelly come quick!'

Kelly looked up as Mickie approached her.

"Kane came into the locker room when Candice was showering."

"Oh god is she okay?"

"She's fine but he sounded angry and he was looking for you."

Her face paled.

"Let's go find her." She said trying to even her breathing.

This was bad really bad. He hadn't been exactly invited but Randy followed the two women to Candice. Melina was seated with her on a bench in the main locker room.

"Candice I'm sorry," Kelly said going to hug her.

"Forget me. I'm fine. I'm more worried about you." She said returning the hug.

"I heard Kane hadn't been here lately and I figured it had something to do with me and Randy. I tried to think positively that maybe he would leave or something. But I knew better. I have been afraid he would do something. Now he has."

"Kelly you don't get it. He wasn't mad at me. He is you. Something has to be done." Candice was adamant.

"Your right something does need to be done but I don't know what."

"She told Stephanie what happened. So she is supposed to be taking care of it." Mickie said.

"That's good. I'm hoping it will do something."

"It's Kane and he doesn't go by normal rules," Randy said speaking up for the first time causing the woman to look at him.

"What can we do then?" Kelly asked.

"Kane is a bit different than he was back when he first came to WWE. Still as evil and unhinged as ever. Worse than me by a long shot. He is wiser though in some ways. That probably stems from growing older in this business. Your friends will be fine."

He looked at all of them.

"I can promise you all that. He won't risk the repercussions of harming a woman in the pg era. Not with Stephanie already on his case. I don't know if you've noticed but he is more cautious now with the females. With the men, he's as bad as ever. But then he is allowed to wrestle with them. Up until this incident with Kelly he hadn't really been bothering the divas or concerning himself with them. He seemingly learned from the past. Then there's Kelly.

He probably would lay hands on you since he's so angry as only a last resort. Rest assured he will want to put hands on me much more. Why he hasn't yet I don't know. I can only assume he's biding his time. Maybe backstage maybe in the ring but he will make his move. You ladies should stay together at all times just as a precaution. Kelly if not with me you should make sure to always be with someone. I have Ted and Cody watching my back. It's a good idea to have someone watching yours as well."

Kelly frowned standing up and walking to the door to talk with Randy.

"What are we doing Randy? We don't even know and it's causing all this trouble."

"Last time I checked we were dating. Depending on how you describe dating. This is what you wanted weeks ago. You think relationships are supposed to be easy? You of all people should know better than that. It's true we are dealing with a rather different situation than most. Do you think I don't have a plan?"

Kelly mulled over his response and her own. She stared deep into his eyes for a few moments. She nodded her head finally.

"Randy I do trust you. I don't know why but I do. I don't trust Kane. So if we're going to keep doing this I wanted to make sure we were actually fighting for something. Right now it seems like it's just our safety."

"That's because right now it is. But I think we both know that eventually were fighting for something more. We feel it when we're together. At least I do."

"I feel it too."


	17. Chapter 17

"I never thought I would seriously date a diva," Randy admitted while warming up.

Kelly didn't have a match tonight so she was with him while her friends all had matches. That simple fact was a little disheartening. She'd wanted a match too. But oh well she'd heard she'd have one on Smackdown. Kane hadn't been to the arena since his talk with Candice. Word was Stephanie had suspended him. On one hand, Kelly hoped this was true. On the other, he could come back angrier than ever.

"Why not?"

"Well, you see how it worked out for your friend Melina, don't you? And Candice is dating a doctor."

"Mickie is doing good with Kenny."

"Yeah for right now."

"I think they're cute together."

"Cute really?"

"Yeah." She said shrugging.

"You think were cute together?"

"Maybe." She said smiling at him.

Kane ran up behind Randy hitting him in the head. As he began to punch him Kelly screamed.

"Kane stop!"

"He brought this on himself, Kelly. You brought this on him."

"Kane leave him alone. I'm the real one you're mad at."

He left Randy and began walking toward her.

She backed up. Randy stood up and hit him in the head allowing Kelly to get away. Thinking quickly Kelly ran to get help. There were referees nearby.

"Guys it's Kane he's attacking Randy!"

They sped past her as if they already knew the direction. Maybe they did because they ran right to the direction. Randy was just standing up but Kane was gone. The referees began checking on him but he insisted he was fine shoving them away.

"Randy are you okay?"

"Yeah, Kel you shouldn't have got the referee's I had in under control."

"Not from where I was standing."

"Well at least find Ted and Cody next time. I think they would be of more use."

"Next time?" She asked frowning.

"I think we both know there will be a next time."

"Yeah, we do." She said frowning.

He put his hand on her face.

"Don't worry about it. I got it covered."

Kelly felt she had a right to worry. Regardless she could only trust Randy and wonder what he was up to.

"Come on." He said putting his arm around her.

"How can you be so cool about what just happened?"

"It happens, I'll just get my revenge for it."

"How? By attacking him?"

"That's the idea."

"That's dangerous especially if it involves Kane. "

"It is. But don't forget I'm the viper. I'm dangerous too. And so is legacy."

Gonna send them to do your dirty work?"

"Perhaps. Though I'd much rather get some payback myself. You don't attack me and get away with it. Everyone should know that by now."

"I'm sure they do."

"They will. I make sure of that. Anyway, let's talk about us."

"What about us?"

"The sight of our next date. We've only had one of those you know."

"True, so what do you have in mind?"

"What do you want?"

"You're the man and you brought it up. So it should be your decision."

"You aren't hard to please are you?"

"As long as I get some good food I don't care."

"Yep, not hard to please. After the show, tomorrow night will go eat."

"Where we going?"

"Spaghetti factory."

"Spaghetti?"

"You like spaghetti?"

"Yeah, that's just a curious choice."

"It turns out I would really like to see you try to eat spaghetti on a date."

"Oh? Why's that?"

"It's an awkward thing to eat on a date for some people."

"That's evil."

"I've been called that."

"Ever heard of Lady and the Tramp?"

"You didn't find that awkward?"

"It's dogs. How could it be awkward?"

"Depending on if you like dogs."

"Well do you like dogs?"

"Do you?"

"I asked you first."

"You answer then I will."

"I like dogs. Your turn."

"I also like dogs."

"So what's wrong with Lady and the Tramp?"

"Nothing. Just dogs eating spaghetti."

"Dogs eating spaghetti?"

"Yep."

"You don't like dogs eating spaghetti?"

"Dog don't usually eat it. Just looks weird."

He stopped giving her a peck on the lips.

"You have a match tonight?"

"No. I will tomorrow night."

"Good can't wait to watch you."

"I can't wait to watch you either."

"Good I like it that way."


	18. Chapter 18

Kelly Kelly Kelly. Why was that name always in his head? Kane had yet to forget the blonde diva. She haunted his thoughts as though she were really a ghost. If he had to choose he would think of her as an angel. She was likely lovelier than the most beautiful angel to have ever existed. He had decided to lay low as he plotted his next move. In that time he'd heard of how well Randy and Kelly were doing together.

They were quickly becoming WWE's resident it couple. If there was such a thing. On paper, it made sense in the looks department at least. Both were considered very attractive. Kane wondered why Kelly had just seemed to have forgotten Randy's complete lack of care for her. Had he suddenly changed his ways and fallen in love with her? Kane certainly doubted that were the case.

He was the only one who truly loved her. The sooner she realized that the better. Interesting things were going on as he observed the ones around her. Mickie James had a secret no one knew about. If they did then that would be the big story within the company. He observed Kelly's friends almost as much as Kelly herself. He was curious what her reaction would be when she continued to find out things about her friends. She would truly realize he was the only one she could trust.

"Are you sure you're okay since the breakup?"

Melina asked tentatively so she didn't upset Candice. Her recent breakup with her boyfriend had left her feeling very down. It had appeared to be a very great relationship. Candice herself thought so. Once it ended she understandably felt very lost. Her friends comforted her through it as much as they could.

"I'm fine. Very much blindsided. I thought everything was going great. There were no problems at least on my end."

"Maybe the travel schedule had something to do with it?" Mickie asked.

"I do feel that likely had something to do with it. He knew that before we ever began dating and assured me it wouldn't be a problem. I really thought we could make it work."

Kelly felt horrible knowing her friend was going through so much while she had a good relationship with Randy. Granted it had only been a few months since they had begun dating. She was often on the lookout to make sure Randy wouldn't end up mistreating her. She didn't want to be played like a fool once again. He was getting used to the whole dating thing and really impressing her. Ted and Cody swore she was changing Randy. She wasn't too sure about that.

It was frightening to think she had the power to change anyone. Someone like Randy surely couldn't be easily changed if he didn't want too. He seemed to be changing of his own accord. If that were possible. It was pretty convincing so far. Kane had left her alone for the last two months. Randy warned her not to get too comfortable. The big red monster could strike at any time and knew how to wait. Kelly knew he had a point but she would much rather feel safe for once.

Ted and Cody watched over her and Randy's request. Today they along with Randy were doing media appearances. So Kelly was with the girls in their hotel room. Since they had begun dating she shared one with Randy. Mickie shared one with Kenny when she was able. Melina and Candice continued to share one. Candice because she didn't like staying alone and Melina for the same reason. She had stayed away from John since they last broke up. She seemed happier lately.

Kelly could only be thankful for that. She smiled as she got a text from Randy asking if she was alright. He was sweet in checking on her. Sweet certainly wasn't something he could normally be described as. He was still learning a lot about being a better person. It hadn't been easy. She remembered when he'd taken her to an Italian restaurant. The polite waiter had asked if she enjoyed the meal.

It was an innocent question, one that was expected as part of the job. Randy had begun cursing at the waiter for flirting with Kelly. Whether that had been his intent or not, Randy couldn't act that way in public. He had refused to apologize so Kelly had done so for him. He had complained about her apologizing for him but did end up apologizing to her the next day. Just another lesson he had to learn.

"Be back guys," Mickie said stepping out of the room to take a phone call.

It was strange as she normally openly talked on the phone with them present. They all just brushed it aside. She could talk privately with someone if she wanted to.

Randy was relieved to be done with appearances for the day. He couldn't wait to see Kelly.

"Thinking about Kelly?" Ted asked.

"Who else?" He asked shrugging.

One thing about Randy was he had become more open in talking about his feelings for Kelly. Well slightly anyway. Ted supposed if a guy had a girlfriend that looked like Kelly then it was okay to talk about her. He certainly would. Or even one of her hot friends. Ted smiled at the thought.

"What's wrong with you?" Cody asked.

"Huh?"

"Why are you looking creepy like that?"

"No reason."

Best not to let Randy know he was thinking about Kelly. Though in his mind he wouldn't blame anyone for thinking about Kelly and figured Randy shouldn't either.

"Ted have you tried asking out one of Kelly's friends?"

Ted was just as surprised as Cody that Randy asked something like that.

"Why would you ask?" He said nervously.

"Well, it's fairly obvious to everyone you love your women. Just like it's obvious to me you've been checking out Kelly and her friends?"

"Hold on man-"Ted began.

"No, it's perfectly fine. I understand why you would want to check her out. Trust me I do it all the time. Obviously, she's off limits to you by her own choice and my own. But one of her friends might be available for you. Let's not forget the reputation Melina has. She may be more than willing to help you out if you're feeling lonely."

"Honestly Randy you have changed so much since you've gotten with Kelly."

"Love makes you do foolish things."

They looked at him in shock and he smirked.

"Shocking isn't it? But it's true. I think I'm in love."

Wow, It was even stranger when he admitted it allowed.

"Yeah, it is shocking. But congratulations," Cody offered.

"Thanks."

Ted was still in shock himself. He also was thinking about Kelly's friends. Would one of them be available to date? He certainly had a one track mind.

"Cody you should think about it too."

Cody looked at Randy like he'd grown a second head. Was he really encouraging him to date one of her friends as well?

"Date one of her friends?" He choked.

"Yeah or maybe another diva in the locker room. The way I'm feeling since my relationship with Kelly began, honestly I'm certain you guys would be a lot happier. I certainly am."

Happy wasn't something he used to would have described himself as. The truth was Kelly did those things to him. That and more.

"Well, I guess we can give it some thought," Cody said looking at Ted for confirmation.

"Yeah, I guess we can."

"Suit yourselves if you decide not to," Randy shrugged.

Legacy now knew for sure there leader had changed drastically.

As the girls had settled down for the night and attempted to get some sleep Kelly just couldn't. She sighed and got up to get a glass of water. Maybe that would help her sleep. She quietly grabbed a glass from the small kitchen and walked into the bathroom. Why she didn't just get it in the kitchen she didn't know. Maybe they extra steps would help her sleep. As she poured the water she heard a cell phone vibrate. It wasn't hers as it was beside her bed table. She looked over to discover it was Mickie's.

She hadn't meant to look at the person's name but it caught her eye. John. She wasn't aware Mickie knew a John. A thought came to her head. Could it be John Morrison? Melina's ex. What an awful mess that would be. No that couldn't be it. Mickie despised him with a passion. She would never do that to her friend. So who was the John? She was tempted to check her message but wouldn't do that. Whoever it was that was Mickie's business. If she chose to tell her then she would know.

Plus she would likely know she read the message. Kelly couldn't recall anyone related to Mickie named John. Didn't mean there wasn't someone though. Or it could be a male friend. There was nothing wrong with having those. She didn't want to think Mickie could be cheating on Kenny with anyone. That wasn't Mickie. She loved Kenny. They were going to get married. She was so happy when they got engaged. Things happened and Kelly knew that well. Where could she have met John?

Unless it was John Morrison which she still doubted. She forced herself away from the phone before she opened the message. Mickie was fast asleep in bed and she crawled in beside her. She was curious but it was still absolutely none of her business. She closed her eyes and was finally able to sleep as she tried to digest this new information. Trying to figure out what it all could mean.

She was still thinking about it the next morning. She put it in the back of her head as she went to meet Randy.

"Hey beautiful," he said smirking as he placed a kiss on her lips.

"Hey handsome," she replied back.

"Did you miss me?"

"I did very much."

The couple held hands as they prepared to head towards the site of tonight's house Randy put her things in his rental and they got in.

"So how was your night?"

"Good yours?"

"Crappy," he replied in the way only Randy could.

"I have a question for you."

"Okay," Randy said.

He had been used to Kelly questioning him about his whereabouts when they first started dating. He hated it but tried his best to understand why she was that way. Currently, her tone of voice seemed to indicate this wasn't one of those types of questions. So he wondered what this could be about.

"What would you do if you saw a guy's name on my phone?"

"Demand to know who he was and go kill him probably. Why? Is there a man's name on your phone? Someone secret you've been texting?"

He was smirking at the obvious joke but there were undertones of seriousness in his voice. There had better not be any man she had been texting.

"No of course not. It's a hypothetical question."

"Well, there was my hypothetical answer. With some truth to it. Is this one of your random questions? Seriously why would you ask?"

"Did you see it on someone else's phone?"

"I might have."

"Melina's?" he guessed.

"No Mickie's."

"Wow, that's strange."

"Yeah, I know."

"Whose name was it?"

"John. Could be just someone she knows. I thought at first it could be John Morrison. But she can't stand him. She's engaged to Kenny. I don't think she would cheat on him anyway."

"Sexual attraction can cause all sorts of things," Randy mused.

Kane hung the picture of Kelly on his wall. He had many pictures of women before that. Only his lost loves. Katie Vick, Chyna, Torri, Terri, Lita. Kelly would be different than all the others. Because she would be his. She just didn't know it yet. Randy was clouding her judgment like he clouded the judgment of others. Kane planned to allow Kelly to see the truth. Once she did she would come running to him.

 **Thank you guys for your continued support. I apoligize its been forever since ive updated! Thank you Wolfgirl2013 for your wonderful reviews!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I would like to apologize to all my readers for my infrequent updates as well as grammatical errors. This message applies to many of my stories. Some of are finished some are not. I've tried this before but now I am in the process of rewriting several of my stories. I may not upload until I've finished them. I will be writing longer chapters, minimal grammatical errors hopefully, and overall better stories. I thank you for all your support and I do hope you'll stick around for my new and improved stories. Thank you so much!**


End file.
